


Глава последняя и несуществующая: про улыбки и прикосновения, которых никогда не будет (возможно)

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлзу кажется, что он мог написать книгу.





	Глава последняя и несуществующая: про улыбки и прикосновения, которых никогда не будет (возможно)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Vosmesdie  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлзу кажется, что он мог написать книгу.

В нем никогда не наблюдалось писательского мастерства: он всегда отвлекался и не мог сосредоточить все свое внимание на чем-то одном. Да и красиво составлять слова у него не очень-то хорошо получалось, в самом деле.

Несмотря на это, он уверен: рано или поздно – напишет.

Напишет о том, как приятен для слуха звонкий смех Эрики; уверенный стук каблуков всегда заставлял затаить дыхание.  
Напишет о том, что улыбка Айзека – такая скромная и прекрасная, которую не стоит прятать сжиманием губ – все же сведет его с ума.

О том, как бывают правдивы насмешки Питера – зомби-дядюшка старше их всех. Хоть он и ведет себя, как чокнутый псих, Стайлз приучил себя доверять жизнь сумасшедшим.  
(И он не разу не пожалел об этом, стоя рядом с Питером плечом к плечу).

Восемь (если не больше) глав он посвятит божественной Лидии – той, которая украла его сердце и душу. Будет расписывать строчка за строчкой о том, как прекрасны ее шелковистые клубнично-блондинистые волосы; как прекрасны ее глаза и пухлые губы. Стайлз не забудет упомянуть и свой двадцати двух зимний план по завоеванию богини, состоящий из четырехсот шестидесяти двух пунктов и восьмидесяти подпунктов.

Пять глав он все-таки посвятит Скотту (так и быть, бро, ты будешь моей изюминкой в романе), точнее, их первой встрече: Стайлз тогда ввязался в драку с какими-то старшими ребятами, защищая честь неизвестного. Потом они вместе смеялись, болтая обмазанными в зеленке ногами, сидя на высоких стульях в очереди к директору.

И одну единственную главу он посвятит Дереку Хейлу – его улыбкам и кроличьим зубам.  
Эту главу он посвятит его тонким губам; серо-зеленым (зелено-серым?) глазам, излучающим тепло; густым бровям, которым так свойственно хмуриться.  
Дерек смеется тихо и осторожно, словно боится, что его смех будет слишком громким и отвлекающим.

Сердце Стилински пропускает удар каждый раз, стоит Дереку пождать губы и отвести взгляд в сторону, пряча теплую улыбку.  
Руки Стайлза дрожат, стоит Хейлу наклонится через плечо, спрашивая, что же он там пишет.

Будь Дерек ровесником Стайлза и будь они сейчас в четвертом классе, то Стилински и не обратил бы внимание на Лидию: на уроках он стал бы кидаться в Хейла маленькими скомканными бумажками, в которых начирканы крохотные признания в любви.  
Будь они вместе в старшей школе – Стайлз бы приходил на каждый матч по лакроссу, поддерживая Дерека со скамейки запасных.

И Стайлз все это расписывает (ероша волосы Лиама и отвечая на саркастические замечания Питера): то, что было, есть, никогда не произойдет (возможно).  
Стайлз расписывает в шесть строк цвета Метс: оранжевый и синий – его любимые цвета.  
(Руки уже болят, а между пальцев появляются маленькие мозоли от держания ручки).  
Он невольно сравнивает Дерека с океаном: такой же непостижимый и неизвестный. Холодный.

Лиам называет Стайлза солнцем – слишком ярким: приходится все время щуриться и привыкать к такому жаркому и ослепляющему кругу в небе.  
Стайлз все еще пишет, потягиваясь и широко зевая. Он неожиданно понимает: самая последняя глава дается сложнее (даже главы с отцом, Лиамом и Питером были легче). Она занимает всего сто восемьдесят три страницы (именно столько секунд продлился самый первый диалог между Дереком и Стайлзом).

Мальчишка в задумчивости вертит ручку между пальцами, разгрызая зубами сладкий – у него с собой еще штук двенадцать таких, если не больше – леденец. Стайлз не знает, что писать дальше: все то, что было и есть, он уже расписал.

Он вспоминает о поцелуях и прикосновениях, которых никогда не было. Возможно, их никогда и не будет, а возможно – будет. Он не знает.

Стайлзу нужен кто-то, кто будет всегда рядом.

Он упрямо смотрит в усмехающиеся глаза Питера и разворачивается, так и не увидев его мягкой улыбки, желающей счастья.

– Что это? – вопрос, как гром среди ясного неба, как прыжок в ледяную воду, как внезапное осознание своей никчемной и ненужной влюбленности.  
В руках Дерека – листки бумаги, вдоль и поперек исписанные глупыми и незначительными словами.

На руках Стайлза – пятна чернил и маленькие мозоли.

– Останься рядом со мной, – монотонно бубнит Стайлз, разглядывая свои кеды.  
Он сейчас так сильно мечтает о поцелуе или хотя бы о мимолетном прикосновении – большего и не надо.

Стайлз не смотрит в глаза Дерека, ощущая его слишком далеко от себя – даже не смотря на него, Стилински знает, что сейчас глаза Хейла выглядят холодными, словно глубокий океан.

Такой безжизненный и равнодушный.

По ночам Лиам смеется в трубку, говоря, что Стайлз – тонущее в океане солнце. Стайлз хохочет в ответ, говоря, что это ни капельки не смешно.

Стайлз поднимает голову: Дерек улыбается уголками губ, смотря на Стайлза взглядом, который тот не может понять. Он улыбается в ответ, в несуществующем ярком смехе щуря карие глаза.

Хейл улыбается еще шире и кивает. Дерек делает шаг и громко захлопывает дверь.

С другой стороны.

Там, где Стайлза нет. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
